


Хроники съёмочного процесса

by Anonymous



Series: о съёмках сериала "Доктор Хаус" [3]
Category: House M.D., House M.D. RPF
Genre: F/M, Series, Vignette, Виньетка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Завершение трилогии:http://archiveofourown.org/works/12202116http://archiveofourown.org/works/12332079





	Хроники съёмочного процесса

Ну-ка, вспомни, как всё начиналось? В начале съёмок сезона - режиссёр сбивается с ног. Съемки, одни претенденты на роль - за другими.  
Он стоит в толпе, растрепанный, злой, взъерошенный, в блокноте одного за другим вычеркивает актеров, назначенное время, роли, исправления в плане сценария. Вот еще одна актриса, которую подводят к нему. Кажется, ему о ней говорили. Надо прослушать.  
\- Еврейка? - бесцеремонно интересуется он, оглядывая её с головы до ног.  
\- Я? - она делает удивленные глаза. - Э-э-э...  
\- Ладно, - говорит он с неудовольствием. - Сыграешь отрицательную роль.  
Небольшую, разумеется. На кастинге народу - не протолкнёшься, и если рассусоливать с каждым, кого просили посмотреть по знакомству, времени на съемки вообще не хватит. А ему надо выполнять заказ канала.  
  
Начало съёмок. Аня смеётся, бросает листы сценария на колени.  
\- Нет, я так не могу. Ну что это такое? - говорит она сквозь смех.  
Он встаёт, выходит за съёмочную площадку.  
\- Я чувствую, мы ещё натерпимся, - раздражённо говорит он своим помощникам.  
  
...Вся наша жизнь здесь - от Бродвея до Голливуда, до красной дорожки - и есть сплошная дорожка - вверх ли, вниз? Куда заводит нас мечта о блестящей голливудской карьере, куда ведёт фабрика грёз?  
...Здесь же - такой мир; вот тебя, например, выхватывают из толпы и говорят, что нужно прямо сейчас сыграть эротическую сцену, вот с этим - знакомым или незнакомым - мальчиком. (Плотный рабочий график, всё расписано). И ты согласно киваешь, уточняешь детали, переспрашивая, и под светом и камерами садишься на него сверху, двигаешь бедрами, издаешь умелые стоны, в секундном перерыве оглядываешься, смеёшься, спрашиваешь: "Так?" - потом опять, потом съёмки окончены, и ты снова смеёшься, весело, по-приятельски говоришь с ним и с режиссёром...  
...Память выхватывает, как вспышкой света - то одни, то другие моменты съёмок.  
  
...Вот она садится на колени к Хью Лори, наклонив голову вперед, роняет на него волну волос, дразнит его, эротично приоткрыв рот...  
...Вот они вместе с Оливией Уайлд внимательно изучают сценарий, обсуждая его и грызя вместе по очереди одно на двоих яблоко...  
  
...вот фотографируются все вместе съёмочной бригадой, и Оливия, присев на пол, улыбается в кадр, обнимая ее за талию...  
  
...вот и снимают наконец заключительную сцену в автобусе - прощание с Хаусом...  
  
Он предстает перед ней, весь измученный комой, терзаниями, в больничной рубашке.  
Она поворачивает к нему голову, сидя в автобусе, в бледно-розовом костюмчике специально для съёмок, и ждет, что он скажет.  
\- Вернись, - говорит он.  
\- Стоп! - командует режиссер, хлопая в ладоши. - Не так. Я перепишу эту сцену.  
  
"Можно мне остаться здесь, с тобой?"  
"Зачем?"  
"Потому что здесь нет боли, - Голос Хауса дрожит, он мотает головой, смаргивая слезы. - Потому что я не хочу, чтобы он ненавидел меня…"  
Она внимательно слушает его. Акцент делается на её босых ножках, которыми она переступает под скамейкой и скрещивает их.  
"Он мой лучший друг".  
"Я знаю", - мягко говорит она, сочувственно глядя на него.  
Повернулась к нему, наклонилась к уху и заговорщицки прошептала:  
"Почему именно сейчас?"  
Хаус пожал плечами.  
"Разреши мне остаться с тобой…"  
"Выйди из автобуса", - перебивает она.  
Хаус вопросительно смотрит на неё. И тут надо сыграть…  
\- Ну же! - молит про себя режиссер, впиваясь ногтями в ладони. - Ну же, Душечка!  
Свет софитов направлен на нее. Она поднимает бровь, она поднимает голову и озаряет его светом улыбки.  
\- Ну, нельзя всегда получать то, чего хочешь, - говорит она. "Ты же не дал мне остаться с тобой, когда мне это было так нужно".  
И всё становится ясно. И Хаус молча кивает головой, встает и уходит из автобуса, прихрамывая. Он возвращается в жизнь. И последний их диалог со Стервой удивительным образом оставляет для зрителя ощущение полной умиротворённости и примирения...  
  
_"И она выбрала, где ей быть…"_  
  
  
Аня поднимается на сцену для церемонии награждения, опираясь на руку режиссёра. Руки дрожат, никогда так не волновалась; отяжелевшее тело с трудом передвигается, и роскошное вечернее платье для беременных кажется узким и неудобным. Улыбаешься под фотовспышками, отёкшие ноги на каблуках переставляешь с трудом. Она поворачивается к камерам, держит улыбку - для триумфа награждения: рейтинги взлетели небывало. И все это её, их с командой заслуга, их с режиссёром, они вытянули! Она распрямляет спину, улыбается в кадр, среди вспышек и поздравлений… Лучшей награды перед уходом из сериала и пожелать невозможно…  
  
…Аня впархивает на площадку, радостно обнимается с режиссёром; давно не видевшись со всей съемочной командой, принимает приветы и поздравления; обнявшись и расцеловавшись с режиссером, переходит ко всем по очереди. Её пригласили сняться в одной из последних серий - там, где Хаусу в горящем доме, в галлюцинациях, по очереди являются все люди, которых он знал.  
Хью Лори внимательно смотрит на неё, исподтишка следит, пока она подходит к нему… Ну-ка, помнит ли она? Пытается понять, почувствует ли то едва заметное яблочное веяние, что показалось ему тогда от нее…  
Но она не задерживается возле него - легко обняла, легко отошла - как со всеми - и оживленно болтает с кем-то из съёмочной бригады. Нет, видно, для неё это было ничего не значащим - обычным эпизодом со съёмок - как всегда. И после них легко смогла вернуться в реальную, повседневную жизнь, к мужу и детям...  
  
***  
Не жалей, не ревнуй, не переживай и не завидуй; у каждого здесь - своя жертва, каждый приносит ее на алтарь искусству, каждый оставляет в нем частицу, оторванную от себя. Кто-то - звезда, у кого-то более пятидесяти ролей, у кого-то - коротенький список, не больше восьми эпизодов в сериалах…  
  
И время распорядится всем по-своему, и на страницы сайтов и википедий бессмертным золотом лягут слова:  
  
Джеймс Кэлам Хью Лори - британский актер, звезда мировой величины, сценарист, писатель, режиссер, кавалер Ордена Ее Величества;  
  
Анна Луиза Дудек - американская актриса польского происхождения, запомнилась зрителям главным образом по роли Эмбер Волакис в телесериале "Доктор Хаус".


End file.
